godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Destoroyah
"Death is something that can never be avoided. Where there is life, there is also death. No matter how hard you fight, no matter how many battles you win, in the end, death will always win. Humans burn. Monsters die. Gods fall. All roads lead to death!" -'Destoroyah ' to Anguirus in "Survival of the Fittest" Destoroyah, also known as Destroyah, is a current member of the Earth Conquerors '''and is known as the '''Serizawa Legacy. She is a Kaiju created by the Oxygen Destroyer in 1954 when it was used to try and kill Godzilla, only to also mutate a prehistoric crustacean that survived extinction. Appearance Destoroyah is a kaiju that transforms into many different forms on the battle field. In all of these forms Destoroyah posses a crustacean exoskeleton with various tones of red. In her juvenile form, Destoroyah has six crustacean-like legs, sports horn-like structures on each side of her head and a set of mandibles with an inner mouth. This form also has a long neck and a tail which sports a fork-like structure on the tip. The flower-like structure on the chest is pure red. Destoroyah's Aggregate form is very similar to her juvenile form, the differences between these two forms is that the Aggregate form is bigger in size, sports a pair of small but functional pincers on it lower body and a pair of spiked curved legs/arms protruding from her back. The inner mouth on this form is also more protruded. The flower-like structure on the chest is now a lighter shade of red. In her Final Form, Destoroyah has a more humanoid body structure, standing taller than Godzilla himself. She has thick arms and legs adorning white claws. The knee area of her legs has white spikes protruding out. The flower-like structure on the chest is red-white. On the shoulders are large red-white spikes. The crests on each side of the head are large and a long orange horn projects from the hop of the head. Her tail in very long with a clawed pincer at the tip. On her back are two sets of demonic wings, one large pair and one smaller pair. Her mouth is more dinosaurian, with three white tusks on either side of the mouth. Personality Destoroyah has been shown to be quite cruel and sadistic, showing little to no care over the well being of her foes and simply enjoys the thrill of the hunt. She seems to find great enjoyment in horribly brutalizing her opponents and views fighting others as 'hunting' them, and also often refers to her enemies as her 'prey'. However, she has been shown to acknowledge strong opponents, such as when she acknowledged the power of the members of Fairy Tail after battling Mirajane Strauss and Lisanna Strauss. Also, she has been shown to target her enemies emotionally, such as when she threatened to kill Wendy Marvell after finding out about her friendship with Rodan. Being aware that she was born from the Oxygen Destroyer, Destoroyah believes that because she was created from a weapon that caused death, that it is her nature to be a weapon of death herself. She believes that death is something that can not be avoided and that all life must come to an end at some point. History Destoroyah was originally a species of prehistoric crustaceans that survived since the Cambrian Period and was mutated by the Oxygen Destroyer when it was used to try and kill Godzilla in 1954. For the following 60 year, she remained dormant in Tokyo Bay as she continued to mutate up until the early 2000's, when she finally surfaced after completing her mutation. Synopsis Legends Arc In 2008, Destoroyah surfaces and attacks Sydney, Australia, where she completely decimates the city and overwhelm G-Force. Using an experimental sonic device, or otherwise known as the 'dog whistle', G-Force tries to call Godzilla to fight her, but instead it summons Anguirus. Destoroyah proceeds to completely brutalize Anguirus during their battle and almost kills him by trying to break his jaw until G-Force uses the dog whistle to disorient her, then use a large freon tank to freeze part of her body, allowing Anguirus to use his rolling attack to severely injure her and drive her back to sea. Devonian Arc In 2010, an Juvenile Destoroyah leg appears in among the rubble of Honolulu after the battle between Godzilla and Zilla. Soon an large group of Juvenile Destoroyah appear in San Diego, attacking a comic convention but are soon fended off by an group of soldiers from the Counter-Kaiju Reaction (CKR) lead by Steven Woods, using iced based weapons. After a wounded Godzilla collapses on a beach in San Diego, more Juvenile Destoroyah come ashre and begin to attack Godzilla, While he manages to shake most of them off with a Nuclear Pulse Blast, the rest come together to form Destoroyah in her final form and proceeds to battle Godzilla. Destoroyah overwhelms Godzilla and is about to kill him until Mothra and her twin larva Mothra Lea and Mothra Leo intervene. Destoroyah manages to land of lethal blow on Mothra, weakening her. Godzilla manages to strike the final blow to Destoroyah and she is forced into her Aggregate forms and retreats into the see, with Godzilla and the Mothra twin killing a few. Destoroyah returns again to attack Godzilla after his retreat in Brisbane, she aids Manda, Gezora and Titanosaurus in taking down the King of the Monsters, all four of them being controlled by the Devonians. After Manda and Gezora manage to strain Godzilla, Destoroyah manages to impale Godzilla with her horn, creating a deep gash in his side. The battle royal comes to a close when the military uses underwater sonar weapons on the monsters. Gezora, Manda and Titanosaurus are forced into retreat with Godzilla following them but Destoroyah decides to attack the military ships, transforming into her juvenile forms. The juvenile Destoroyahs attack he humans, even wounding Steven Woods but as soon fended off by the supersonic weapons, they then form Destoroyah's Final Form. As Destoroyah attempts to strike the ship with her Variable Slicer, the attack is blocked by Jet Jaguar who attempts to battle her. The tables turn when Jet Jaguar shrinks and pilots Kiryu and fires the Absolute Zero Cannon on Destoroyah, freezing her solid and is smashed by Jet Jaguar, apparently defeating her for good, or so the humans thought. Post-Trilopod War Arc After the Trilopod invasion, Destoroyah was survived her brush with death by reverting to a single microbial form in order to escape and she would soon join SpaceGodzilla among a new kaiju faction: The Earth Conquerors. In 2016 after the fail mission in Brisbane, SpaceGodzilla announces that the Conquerors are ready to attack Monster Islands. Destoroyah and her fellow Earth Conquerors soon invade and confront their rivals the Earth Defenders. As the rival factions begin their attack, its is soon halted when a magic circle created by Grimoire Heart appears above the islands and sucks all the kaiju into it, transporting them to Earth Land. Destoroyah and the other Conquerors manage to find the source of the magic circle which is the dark guild Grimoire Heart. She reports this to SpaceGodzilla who has been watching the Earth Defenders with Fairy Tail in Magnolia ad Destroyah guides him to Grimoire Hearts airship. When the Conquerors confront, Destoroyah orders Gabara, Ganimes and Dagahra to be silent as SpaceGodzilla talks to the Master Hades. When both evil teams realize that they have a common enemy with Fairy Tail and the Earth Defenders are together, the Earth Conquerors and Grimoire Heart join forces. Tenrou Island Arc A couple of weeks later Grimoire Heart's airship is soon flying on its way to Fairy Tail's sacred ground Tenrou Island. After learning that Master Hades has sent Azuma to island, SpaceGodzilla decides to send Destoroyah alongside Azuma. Destroyah aids Azuma in the confrontation with Rodan, Wendy, Carla, Panther Lily and Mest Gryder. She ambushes Rodan and Lily and crushes them both under her weight. Destoroyah easily overpowers Panther Lily and Mest in physical combat and deals a brutal beating on Rodan. Just as Destoroyah is about to land the final blow on Rodan, Wendy tearfully begs the demonic kaiju to stop. Curious, Destoroyah heads towards Wendy as Rodan begs her to let the girl live but Destoroyah simply ignores him. Amused by Wendy's willingness to defend Rodan, Destoroyah attempts to kill her with her Variable Slicer but Rodan takes the hit for Wendy, surprising the Conqueror. As Rodan passed unconscious, Destoroyah takes flight as Azuma attacks the group with his Tower Burst. Later, Destoroyah and Azuma see Caprico flying overhead, they know that the assault on Tenrou Island has begun and the two head into the forest. The two soon enter into Fairy Tail's base camp and they encounter Mirajane and Lisanna and Mothra's offspring Mothra Lea and Mothra Leo, as well as the Shobijin. Destoroyah and Azuma begin to clash with the takeover mages, she uses her Oxygen Land Mines to attack both the mages and the larvae. The fight is temporally paused as Godzilla's roar echoes across the Island, Destoroyah now knowing he is on the Island. When Azuma realizes who Mirajane is and traps Lisanna in a magic time bomb, Destoroyah and Azuma face an angered Mirajane in her Satan Soul. Destoroyah manages to overpower Mirajane but Mothra Lea and Leo intervene and prevent her attack. Angered, Destoroyah uses Oxygen Land Mines on the twins which sends Mirajane into a rage. Azuma aids Destoroyah in battling Fairy Tail's She-Devil. Mirajane launches an Evil Explosion at the kaiju and dark mage but to her shock, both are still standing. As the time bomb reaches its ends, Mirajane attempts to shield Lisanna from the explosion, much to Destoroyah's anger who wants to continue the battle. After the bomb explodes leaving Mirajne unconscious, Destroyah is disappointed and leaves the destroyed camp with Azuma in search of new prey. Later both Destoroyah and Azuma hear the roar of King Caesar who has entered berserk-mode, Destoroyah gives a dark smirk. Soon Destoroyah and Azuma encounter Anguirus and Erza Scarlet at the roots of the Tenrou Tree, much to the horror of the ankylosaur. As Anguirus introduces Erza to his old enemy, Destoroyah examines Erza, just seeing her as a regular human but when Azuma tells of Erza's strength, Destoroyah becomes interested. As Destoroyah and Azuma prepare to attack the duo, Destoroyah states she will treasure Anguirus's demise and begins to charge towards them. Destoroyah faces Erza in combat, she fires her Oxygen Destroyer at the Sword-wielding mage but Erza dodges the attacking and using her Morning Star Armour, fires a Photon Slicer at the kaiju. Destoroyah retaliates with her Variable Slicer but Erza avoids it. After Azuma asks why Anguirus continues to fight and states he didn't want to appear week but now does so to protect his friends, Destoroyah scoffs at the idea and states that he only wants to be stronger so he continues to fight more powerful kaiju. She becomes frustrated when Anguirus states that was in the past and reinstates he wants to protect his comrades. Azuma uses his Lost Magic to uproot the Tenrou Tree which causes the Fairy Tail wizards to loose their energy accept for Erza. Destoroyah states that the other Fairy Tail wizards are loosing power and the only way for Erza and Anguirus to save them, is to defeat her and Azuma in battle. Before the fight begins, Anguirus demands that if he and Era win the battle, Fairy Tail will regain its power. At first Destoroyah refuses the demand but as Azuma agrees the demand, Destoroyah goes along with it and she and Azuma face Anguirus and Erza in combat. Destoroyah dodges Anguirus's spike-ball charge using her powers of flight until Anguirus manages to bite her tail. She flings the Earth Defender off her tail and fires her Oxygen Destroyer Ray at him but he dodges the attack and she swinger he arms at the dinosaur. She is soon struck by Erza using her spiked mace and Anguirus bites her throat, Destoroyah pries him off and throw him before punching Erza in the gut. Destroyah faces Erza as Anguirus faces Azuma. Destoroyah is struck multiple times by Erza in her Flight Armor and is too fast for the Conqueror. Destoroyah catches a glimpse of Erza and attacks her with Variable Slicer, she misses her target but the shock waves from the attack pushes Erza back. While Erza is distracted, Destroyah blasts her with her Oxygen Destoroyah Ray but Era survives using her Adamantine armor. Destoroyah uses her Oxygen Land Mines to strike Era from underneath and is about to use her Variable Slicer again until she is distracted by flicks of light in the air. She is then struck by volts of lightening, source of the which is Erza in her Lightning Empress armor. Destoroyah counters Erza's staff with her own horn. Destoroyah admires Erza's resilience until she punches Erza in with her free arm, sending her crashing into a root. Destoroyah states Erza is a powerful opponent but cannot overcome herself until her monologue is cut short as Erza throws a spear at Destoroyah's side. With Erza now in his Giant Armor, Destoroyah s grabbed by the tail by the swords woman and slammed onto a lower root. As Erza free-falls towards her with her next attack, Destoroyah uses her most powerful attack: Oxygen Annihilation, which manages to destroys the Giant Armor and engulfs Erza, sending her crashing onto several roots below. While Erza and Anguirus are down, Destoroyah and Azuma observe them. She admits that Erza could be as dangerous as Godzilla himself. As Anguirus and Erza get back up, Destoroyah prepares for battle as he body glows with energy. In a bright flash of light, Destoroyah uses her Breakdown ability to split and transform into her Juvenile and Aggregate Forms, soon the swarm of monsters attack Erza and Anguirus. Some of the creatures are taken out by Erza and Anguirus, until three of them manage to retrain Anguiurs are begin to do some damage to the reptile, but they are stopped by Erza. The swarm faces Anguirus as Erza goes to face Azuma. As Azuma is about to perform Terra Clamare, the Juvenile and Aggregate Destoroyahs retreat as Azuma performs the ttack on Erza. They soon rejoin into Destroyah's Final Form as soon as Erza is take down by Azuma's attack, stating that Erza was weak like other humans. After Erza reawakens and battles Azuma again, Destoroyah continues her battle with Anguirus. She fires her Oxygen Destroyer Ray at Anguirus how doges and then bites her throat again, this time puncturing through her armor. She manages to pries the dinosaurs off and attempts to crush him underfoot. Her opponents dodges the attack and retaliates with his spiked tail and charges her in spike-ball form. Destoroyah has enough and grabs Anguirus by the neck with her tail claw. She states Anguirus can not kill her and how he is weakling who won't become stronger but her anger grows as Anguirus states he doesn't care how strong he is as he wants to protect his friends. Destoroyah grabs his throat and tries to choke Anguirus to death, she also states that Anguirus cares a lot about Erza and soon releases him and charges towards Erza with the intent of killing her in front of Anguirus. Destoroyah is with in striking distance as is about to kill Erza with her Variable Slicer but she stopped as Anguiurs grabs her horn with his jaws and rips it out of her skull, leaving Destoroyah shrieking with pain. Shortly after Destoroyah is shock when she sees Erza with the members of Fairy Tail and the Earth Defenders behind her, she then turns to Anguirus and is even more shocked when she sees his spikes glowing red with heat as the atomic energy in his body. As Anguirus charges towards Destoroyah in his spike-ball mode with his new power, Destoroyah actual begins to feel fear for the first time in her life. As Anguirus performs Thunderball on Destoroyah, pieces of her armor are blown of her as she collapses towards the forest floor with Azuma where she is knocked unconscious. Abilities Oxygen Destroyer Ray: Her primary long-range weapon, Destoroyah can fire a concentrated purple beam of Micro-Oxygen from her mouth. This attack can be extremely devastating and often changes color in between her different forms. She has used this attack against Godzilla, Mothra, Jet Jaguar and Mirajane and Lisanna Strauss. Variable Slicer: Destoroyah's head horn has the ability to generate a blade of energy powerful enough to cut through an opponents flesh and even buildings. She used this attack Mothra (Which mortally wounded her) and on Rodan, leaving a blood-oozing scar on his back. The horn an also leave traces of Micro-Oxygen in the wound, temperately halting the opponents healing factor. The attack is even strong enough to slice through Mirajane's Darkness Stream. While the horn can be ripped off (as seen with her battle with Godzilla), it can regenerate after breaking down into her aggregate/juvenile forms and combining into her final form. Even with out the energy, the horn can still do serious damage such as stabbing Godzilla deep in his stomach. Oxygen Land Mines: Destoroyah can generate land mines created from Micro-Oxygen in the ground beneath an opponents feet. These mines explode on her command. She uses this attack in her battle with the Strauss Sisters, using it on Lisanna, the Mothra Twins and Erza. Oxygen Annihilation: From the flower-like chest piece on her armoured body, Destoroyah can fire a colossal blast of purple Micro-Oxygen energy like a living cannon. This blast is her most powerful attack and she only uses it during dire emergences as it requires a lot of energy to pull it off. She was able to use this attack against Erza and manage to destroy her Giant Armor. Breakdown: Destoroyah has the ability to split into multiple smaller creatures which are her Juvenile forms and Aggregate forms. She uses this technique to attack groups of humans and can even attack Godzilla in a weaken state. In this form, Destoroyah relies on strength in numbers. She can also use this technique to make an escape when she finds herself overpowered by an opponent. She also used this technique to take one both Anguirus and Erza. This ability is somewhat similar to Hedorah's Reform ability. * Inner-Jaws: In her Juvinile and Aggregate forms, Destoroyah has an extending-secondary jaw that they use to bite opponents. Flight: Using the two pairs of wings on her back, Destoroyah is capable of flight, despite her huge size. She can even flight while grabbing or dragging an opponent. Immense Strength: Destoroyah is shown to be a real juggernaut in battle. Being able to rival Godzilla in physical strength and even overpower him one-on-one. Her great size means she can land on top her opponents and leaving them struggling to get free as see with her battle Panther Lily and Rodan. The clawed-tip on her tail is capable of grabbing opponents and dragging. Throwing them, being strong enough to throw Godzilla and drag Anguirus. She is fast enough to take down Rodan in mid-flight. She was able to easily overpower Anguirus one-on-one even to the point of nearly killing him. She also shown to be a strong swimmer, engaging in underwater battles. '''Immense Durability: '''Destoroyah's armored body is not just for show, for it has been shown to be strong enough to easily protect her from a direct blast of Godzilla's Atomic Breath as well as most other attacks. However, this armored body can also be a liability, as it makes her move rather slow when moving on land, though she is able to move rather swiftly in the air and under water. Category:Earth Conquerors Category:Characters Category:Terrian Kaiju Category:Female Characters